Juntos por accidente
by Blue Star X
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un pequeño accidente provocado por sus amigos deja a Eli y a Trixie encerrados por un rato?... Mi primer Fic ¡Yey!
1. El accidente

¡Hola a todos los que leen esto! Soy nueva escribiendo fics asi que les pido que no sean tan malos a la hora de comentar. Ya sé que soy un asco como escritora pero denme una oportunidad :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1. El accidente

Era un dia tranquilo en el refugio Shane, Eli y Kord jugaban videojuegos, Pronto estaba en la cocina preparando más de su "deliciosa" comida y Trixie estaba en su habitacion, de la que no habia salido en todo el día. Todos habían notado esto pero no les parecio raro pues casi siempre la pelirroja se la pasaba editando videos en su habitación.

En la sala...

E_ ¡Si! ¡Te gane!-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

K_ ¡Oh, vamos! Ya es malo que Trixie me gane pero ahora hasta tu lo haces-solto el control molesto.

E_ Pues acostumbrate, desde que Trix me esta ayudando empeze a mejorar.

K_ Ohhh, desde que Trixie te esta ayudando-dijo con un tono de voz picaro-El ambiente huele a romance-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

E_ N-no se de q-que hablas Kord-dijo nervioso y totalmente sonrojado.

K_ Claro que lo sabes, pero no lo quieres admitir.

E_ ¿Qué es lo que no quiero admitir?

K_ No quieres admitir que sientes algo por ella.

E_ ¿Queee?-dijo con un tono de voz muy agudo-Yo no siento nada por ella, ella solo es mi amiga-termino de decir esto con la sonrisa mas falsa que se puede imaginar.

K_ Claro, y porque es solo tu amiga siempre la estas observando con cara de torpe enamorado, porque es solo tu amiga cada vez que te habla o la mencionan te pones nervioso al extremo, porque es...

E_ Ya te entendi, ¿ok?-suspiro-Tal vez si me gusta un poco-admitio avergonsado.

K_ Te gusta mucho.

E_ Bueno, si, me gusta mucho, pero no se si yo le gusto tambien de esa forma-termino con un claro tono de tristeza.

K_ Bueno, si no le preguntas, nunca lo sabras-le sonrio y el Shane le devolvio el gesto-¿No quieres volver a jugar para poner en practica tus habilidades?-se levantó del sofá.

E_ No, gracias, tengo mucha de hambre.

K_ Si, yo tambien.

P_ Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo el topoide entrando en la sala-El gran Pronto les ha preparado una de sus antiguas recetas topoides.

E_ Creo que no tenemos opcion-dijo desanimado.

P_ ¿Qué dijiste?

E_ Dije que no tenemos excepción... digo... nadie tiene una excepción para no probar tu rica comida-repuso con nerviosismo.

P_ Ok.

E_ Muy bien-empezo a subir las escaleras.

K_ ¿A donde vas?

E_ A buscar a Trixie, no bajo en todo el día y seguro tiene hambre, aunque apuesto a que se le quitara con la comida-susurro lo último para que solo lo escuchara el troll quien soltó una risita.

K_ Esta bien, pero no se tarden haciendo otra cosa.

E_ Ja, ja, muy gracioso-dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras seguía subiendo.

Con Eli…

Al llegar arriba se detuvo en la habitación de la camarógrafa, de repente se puso nervioso temiendo que si la veía algo lo hiciera decir algo torpe, bueno por lo menos ya lo había confesado, no a ella pero lo había hecho y entonces seria no sería tan difícil hablarle ¿o sí? El solo suspiro y toco la puerta.

E_ ¿Trix?-no hubo repuesta, volvió a tocar-¿Trix puedo pasar?-otra vez no hubo respuesta asi que decidió abrir la puerta-¿Trixie estas bien?-cerro la puerta y entonces la vio.

Ella estaba bien pero estaba dormida encima de la computadora. Ella tenía puestos unos shorts blancos con una blusa de tirantes verde y tenía el cabello suelto. Eli no pudo evitar sonreír y hubiera deseado no despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo para que bajara a comer.

E_ Trixie-le movió un poco el hombro-Ya levántate-la pelirroja se empezó a despertar y al ver al Shane sonrió.

T_ Hola Eli-dijo adormilada.

E_ Hola-se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado-Trabajaste hasta tarde ¿verdad?

T_ Si-se acomodó un mechón de cabello-Decidí editar algunos videos antes de dormir pero al parecer estuve muchas horas porque lo único que recuerdo después de eso es ver un montón de arcoíris y unicornios rosa-ambos rieron y siguieron hablando durante un rato.

En la cocina...

K_ Pronto, ¿qué preparaste?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

P_ Pronto preparo la más rica y deliciosa cómoda topoide que ha existido. Te presento-levanto la tapa de una olla y dentro había una mezcla anaranjada con negro-Sopa de escorpiones con trozos de escarabajo y un toque de pimienta negra.

K_ ¡Que asco! Pronto, ¿Por qué no puedes preparar una comida normal por una vez en tu vida?-reclamo el troll enojado.

P_ Esta comida es perfectamente normal, que un troll como tú no la reconozca es diferente-se cruzó de brazos.

K_ Se reconocer una comida normal, porque lo que tu llamas comida en realidad es una revoltura de un montón de porquerías.

La discusión continua hasta la sala donde se encontraba la lanzadora de Kord y en un movimiento de Pronto se cayó al suelo y se auto-disparo lanzando a una babosa Lavalinx que empezó a rebotar por todas partes hasta chocar con algo de la planta de arriba. Los dos lanzadores que estaban en el suelo se levantaron poco a poco.

K_ ¿Pronto que hiciste?

P_ ¡Fue un accidente!

K_ Vamos a ver allá arriba.

Minutos antes en la habitación de Trixie…

Ambos lanzadores seguían hablando aunque de vez en cuando cierto peliazul se distraía por estar mirando a su amiga, recién había hablado de sus sentimientos y ahora no paraba de pensar en eso, se debatía entre decírselo o no.

T_ ¿Eli me escuchaste?-su voz saco de los pensamientos al Shane.

E_ Oh, lo siento, me distraje, ¿qué me preguntaste?

T_ ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

E_ Mmm… Ah sí… Vine a preguntarte si querías bajar a comer.

T_ Claro, dormí mucho y ahora tengo mucha hambre-se levantó de la silla y miro su ropa-Creo que bajare asi, me siento más cómoda.

E_ Y también te ves linda-al parecer pensó en voz alta porque inmediatamente se sonrojo.

T_ Gracias-dijo la pelirroja también sonrojada y empezó a caminar a la puerta.

E_ Trix, espera-la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca-Hay algo que debo decirte-llego la hora de la verdad pensaba.

T_ ¿Si?

E_ Te quería decir que yo… yo…-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de afuera.

T_ ¿Que fue eso?

E_ Vamos a averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Eli intento abrirla pero por más que intentaba la puerta no cedía como si algo la estuviera atorando… o sellando.

E_ No quiere abrirse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué les pareció? Fue bueno, fue malo, fue un asco, fue terrible, fue lo peor que han leído en sus vidas, fue tan malo que debería eliminarlo… No lo sé, escriban que tal quedo y si quieren que lo continúe.

¡Saludosen donde quiera que estén!


	2. Explicaciones

Holaaaaaaaaaa…. de nuevo! Antes les quiero dar gracias por aceptarme en su GRAN e INCRE familia… Los adoro a todos! XOXO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2. Explicaciones

Anteriormente…

E_ Trix, espera-la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca-Hay algo que debo decirte-llego la hora de la verdad pensaba.

T_ ¿Si?

E_ Te quería decir que yo… yo…-fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de afuera.

T_ ¿Que fue eso?

E_ Vamos a averiguarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Eli intento abrirla pero por más que intentaba la puerta no cedía como si algo la estuviera atorando… o sellando.

E_ No quiere abrirse…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...

T_ ¿Cómo que no quiere abrirse?-pregunto confundida.

E_ No se abre-intento abrirla otra vez sin éxito-Algo la está bloqueando-trato de nuevo con más fuerza.

T_ Déjame intentarlo-tomo la perilla y empezó a jalarla pero ni aun con sus máximos esfuerzos lograba algún cambio-¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?-luego de un último intento la perilla resbalo de sus manos haciendo que chocara contra Eli y ambos tropezaron haciendo que el Shane quedara sobre ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro y al parecer a ninguno le molestaba la distancia que había entre ellos que era de tan solo unos milímetros.

T_ Mmm… Eli ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo rompiendo el silencio para nada incomodo que se había formado.

E_ ¿Cuál?-dijo con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

T_ ¿Te importaría moverte?

E_ ¿Qué?-ella le mostro la posición en la que estaban mientras él se sonrojaba-Oh, claro-se levantó y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse-L-lo siento.

T_ N-n-no importa-ella también tenía un leve sonrojo-Ahora lo importante es descubrir que pasa.

Con Kord y Pronto…

El troll y el topoide miraban la puerta con una expresión de asombro pero a la vez de terror. La babosa que se había disparado cubrió parte de la pared y toda la puerta con una mezcla parecida al smolten bloqueándola.

K_ Esto se ve mal-se acercó al lugar donde antes estaba la puerta y empezó a golpearla-¿Trixie estás ahí?

T_ Kord, ¿eres tú?

K_ Si-respondió tranquilo pero en su mente estaba hecho una bola de nervios pues su amiga estaba encerrada y en parte había sido su culpa.

P_ ¿Trixie estas bien?

T_ Si, Pronto-ambos se tranquilizaron un poco, por lo menos estaba bien-¿Oigan saben que es lo que está pasando? Eli y yo tratamos de abrir la puerta pero no se puede.

K_ ¿Eli? ¿E-Eli está contigo?-pregunto preocupado.

T_ Si-el troll y el topo compartieron una mirada de horror. Ahora no solo era uno sino dos de sus amigos encerrados.

E_ Chicos, ¿qué paso? La puerta no quiere abrirse.

K_ Ahh… Es una larga historia

T_ ¿Que paso?

K_ Bueno…-pensó bien lo que iba a decir-Es como que Pronto y yo empezamos a discutir…

P_ Y es como que por accidente tire la lanzadora de Kord y se disparó sola…

K_ Y es como que la babosa choco contra la puerta y la bloqueo…

P_ Y ahora ustedes dos están encerrados-termino y se empezó a preocupar por el silencio que se había formado.

T_ Oh, eso es algo como que ¡MUY MALO!-grito enojada-¿Cómo se les ocurrió…

P_ Fue un accidente, ¿sí?-justifico antes de que continuara el regaño-Además, yo no fui el que dejo su arma cargada en la sala-miro a Kord enojado.

K_ Si, pero yo no fui quien hizo que la lanzadora se cayera-respondió igual de enojado.

P_ Pero yo no fui quien inicio la discusión.

K_ Y yo tampoco fui el que…

E_ ¡Ya basta!-grito haciendo que los dos lanzadores dejaran de pelear-Pelear no va ayudar porque fue lo que ocasiono todo esto.

K_ Tienes razón, tenemos que buscar cómo sacarlos de ahí.

T_ Bien, en primera, ¿qué es lo que está bloqueando la puerta y que tanto cubre?

K_ Es una sustancia parecida al smolten y está cubriendo… Mmm… Todo-respondió.

E_ ¿Y crees que se pueda quitar disparándole cualquier babosa?

K_ Lo dudo, esta sustancia no es smolten pero apuesto a que es igual de resistente-Paso la mano por la superficie-Quizá con una babosa Fraguadora se quite.

E_ Ese si es un problema. La única Fraguadora que tenemos es Antorcha y ella está adentro junto la mayoría de nuestro arsenal-miro a las babosas que estaban arriba de la cama esperando a que algo pasara.

K_ Entonces, creo que no queda opción-suspiro- tenemos que buscar otra Fraguadora.

P_ No estarás pensando…-dijo el topoide con terror.

K_ Tenemos que volver a la caverna Magma a buscar otra babosa.

P_ ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡La última vez que fuimos casi terminamos muertos!-grito desesperado.

K_ Pronto, nosotros metimos a Eli y a Trixie en esto, de cualquier modo los tenemos que sacar-dijo decidido a ir, el Pronto al verlo no tuvo opción.

P_ Oh, está bien-dijo resignado-Te espero abajo-fue directo al garaje.

E_ Kord, ¿qué está pasando?-adentro no habían podido oír nada ya que la cubierta del casi smolten dificultaba el paso de sonido.

K_ Pronto y yo vamos a ir a la caverna Magma a buscar una Fraguadora.

T_ ¿Seguros? La caverna es demasiado peligrosa ¿Estarán bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Ella no quería estar hasta quien sabe cuándo encerrada pero tampoco quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran por tratar de sacarla.

K_ Si, vamos a sacarlos de ahí de un modo u otro-su tono era firme.

E_ Ok-fue lo único que dijo pues sabía que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer-Pero tengan mucho cuidado, por favor.

K_ Descuida, lo tendremos-empezó a bajar las escaleras-¡Pórtense bien!-grito antes de irse con un claro tono pícaro.

T_ ¿Qué quiso decir con pórtense bien?-esta expresión si la había confundido, Eli solo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos oyeron como sus amigos encendieron sus mecas y partieron hacia la caverna, pero no podían verlos pues la habitación de Trixie no tenía ventanas. El sonido cada vez se hacía más bajo hasta que desapareció y eso indicaba que se habían quedado solos… o bueno, casi.

E_ Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

T_ Esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué habrá dicho eso Kord? ¬ ¬... En fin, deje a las babosas dentro de la habitación por razones obvias… Les aviso la historia no tomara "esa" dirección… Lo digo por si acaso ^u^

Cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?... El mío es 5 Nov… ¡soy Escorpion! ¡WOHO!

¡Saludiurix en donde quiera que se encuentren! Pero si están en Ooo… Díganme como se llega.

¡Adiosito!


	3. Hora de distraerse

Hoooolaaaaa… otra vez! XD Bueno, lo que tengo que decir es… Ammm… Nah, olvídenlo, no tengo nada que decir ¬ ¬… En fin, ante ustedes el tercer capítulo de este decepcionante fic… Espero que les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3. Hora de distraerse

Anteriormente…

T_ ¿Qué quiso decir con pórtense bien?-esta expresión si la había confundido, Eli solo se encogió de hombros.

Ambos oyeron como sus amigos encendieron sus mecas y partieron hacia la caverna, pero no podían verlos pues la habitación de Trixie no tenía ventanas. El sonido cada vez se hacía más bajo hasta que desapareció y eso indicaba que se habían quedado solos… o bueno, casi.

E_ Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

T_ Esperar…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...

E_ Trixie, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-el Shane estaba acostado en la cama mientras jugaba con Burpy para tratar distraerse.

T_ Mmm-observo el reloj que tenía en su pared-Una hora.

E_ ¿En serio? Yo siento que llevamos aquí como un mes.

T_ Si, creo que no tener nada que hacer provoca que el tiempo sea más lento.

E_ Yo no tengo nada que hacer pero tu podrías estar en la computadora, quizás asi te distraigas.

T_ Aunque quisiera no puedo, anoche me quede dormida antes de apagarla y ahora no quiere encender asi supongo que se descargó y el cargador está afuera asi que sabes el resto.

E_ Ok-se sentó y dejo a un lado a Burpy, pasaron cinco minutos más y ya comenzaba a desesperarse-¡Ahhh! Tenemos que hacer algo, me estoy aburriendo, además-un gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo interrumpió-tengo hambre-puso una cara de tristeza que hizo reír a la pelirroja-No es gracioso.

T_ No, no lo es-se sentó al lado de el-¿Cuánta hambre tienes?-se escuchó otro rugido con más fuerza.

E_ Eso te lo contesto-ambos rieron-Pero Kord y Pronto volverán dentro de mucho asi que tendré que esperar-su estómago volvió a rugir con más fuerza.

T_ Dudo mucho que tú estomago quiera esperar, asi que pasaremos al plan B.

E_ ¿Plan B? ¿Cuál plan B?

T_ Sígueme.

La camarógrafa se levantó y entro a su armario dejando al lanzador muy confundido, luego de un rato volvió a salir y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

T_ ¿Vas a entrar o no?

E_ Mmm ¿Y para qué?

T_ Tu solo sígueme-lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el armario.

El Shane se sonrojo de golpe por la acción de su amiga pero no se atrevió a protestar, al entrar al armario observo que era un poco más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Ambos se detuvieron enfrente de una pared lo cual dejo a Eli más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

E_ Ammm, esto es una pared.

T_ Parece una pared, ¿cierto?

E_ Si, eso fue lo que dije.

T_ ¿Seguro?-luego de esto presiono en un lugar de la pared haciendo que esta se abriera dejando ver unos estantes repletos de comida.

E_ Wow-la cantidad de comida que había en ese lugar simplemente lo dejo impresionado-¿Que es todo esto?

T_ Descubrí este lugar hace un par de semanas, estaba totalmente vacío asi que le pregunte a Kord que podría hacer con él y lo convertí en una reserva por si algún día a Pronto se le ocurría preparar desechos tóxicos.

E_ Pues me alegro que lo hayas hecho-tomo dos manzanas de uno de los estantes y una se la arrojo a la pelirroja-Tu también debes comer-ella solo sonrió.

T_ ¿Cómo crees que les está yendo a Kord y a Pronto?

E_ Bien, estoy seguro de que ya encontraron a la babosa.

Con Kord y Pronto…

Ambos lanzadores iban el sendero que los llevaría a la cámara de fraguadoras. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que cierto troll escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de la lava. Kord volteo y se detuvo.

K_ Ammm… ¿Pronto?

P_ ¿Que sucede?

K_ ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que estuvimos aquí había un Magmamonstruo que trato de devorarme?

P_ Si, pero Eli lo congelo antes de que sucediera, ¿por qué?-el ruido se volvió a escuchar pero amplificado.

K_ ¡Por eso!-el troll señalo a la gran bestia que salió de la lava, ambos lanzadores aceleraron pero el monstruo los seguía muy de cerca.

P_ ¡Ahí que salir de aquí!-grito Pronto desesperado.

Kord tomo su lanzadora y disparo una Carnero que solo logro que la bestia se enojara más arrojándose sobre Pronto que emitió un grito desesperado, Kord disparo una babosa Congelada que detuvo al monstruo centímetros antes de que Pronto se convirtiera en aperitivo.

P_ ¿Estoy muerto?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados y temblando.

K_ No, Pronto, abre los ojos.

P_ Oh, gracias.

K_ Bien, eso nos dará suficiente tiempo.

P_ Pero tenemos que darnos prisa la marea de lava subirá en media hora.

Arrancaron las mecas esta vez a más velocidad, no querían volver a sufrir un contratiempo tan grande y tan mortal.

P_ Oye, ¿Cómo crees que les está yendo a Eli y a Trixie?

K_ Bien y espero que mientras estén a solas Eli se atreva a declarársele a Trixie.

P_ ¿A Eli le gusta Trixie?-pregunto confundido.

K_ ¿Que no lo sabias?-el topoide negó con la cabeza-Pronto, creo que eres el único en todo Bajoterra que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que esos dos se traen.

P_ ¿Todo Bajoterra lo sabe?-pregunto aún más confundido, el troll solo supero frustado.

Con el par de enamorados…

T_ Bien, ¿ahora qué? No tengo ideas.

E_ Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos verdad o reto?

T_ ¿Qué es eso?

E_ No me digas que aquí no se juega-la pelirroja lo negó-Oh, bueno, es un juego de la superficie donde una persona le pregunta a otra una verdad o si quiere un reto.

T_ Suena interesante, y ¿se tiene que cumplir obligatoriamente?-su tono y su mirada se tornaron un poco más juguetones.

E_ P-pu-pues s-sí, eso creo-respondió nervioso por la reacción de la pelirroja.

T_ Ok. Entonces yo juego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que estará tramando Trixie? –u– Bueeeenoooo… Arriba dije que no tenía que nada que decir y resulta que si:

1.- Lamento haber tardado un mes en actualizar esto… ¡Un mes! ¡MES!... Lo siento :(

2.- Bien, en un mes pasan muchas cosas y una de ellas son los nuevos escritores, entonces… ¡Démosle la bienvenida a NAT, ASH, SCAILER, ANGELITH Y ERZA a Slugterra Fanfiction! Aunque sea atrasada ^u^

3.- AHHHHHH! Ya vieron el adelanto del final de temporada de Bajoterra? *-* Yo grite cuando lo vi *u* El horario en México es viernes a las 8:00 pm… AHHHHH!

Bien, eso era todo, y ahora la pregunta semanal (que se va a volver mensual XD) ¿Cuál es su postre y su sabor favorito? El mío son los cupcakes y el chocolate… Ahora imagínense como me pongo cuando hay cupcakes de chocolate.

Se despide su CRAZY FRIEND! Nos vemos en una semana! Si no me tardo otro mes ¬ ¬ Adiosito!


	4. Malas ideas y desbloqueos

Hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué creen? Resulto que mi predicción de que la pregunta semanal que se volvería mensual si fue cierta … Bueeeenoooo, por ahorita no los entretengo y dejo otro capítulo de este fic que cada vez me decepciona más de mi misma … En fin, nos vemos abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4. Malas ideas y desbloqueos

Anteriormente…

E_ ¿Qué te parece si jugamos verdad o reto?

T_ ¿Qué es eso?

E_ No me digas que aquí no se juega-la pelirroja lo negó-Oh, bueno, es un juego donde una persona le pregunta a otra una verdad o si quiere un reto.

T_ Y, ¿se tiene que cumplir obligatoriamente?-su tono y su mirada se tornaron un poco más juguetones.

E_ P-pu-pues s-sí, eso creo-respondió nervioso por la reacción de la pelirroja

T_ Ok. Entonces yo juego.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-...

Con Kord y Pronto...

P_ Eso fue demasiado peligroso.

K_ Si y más para ti que casi te caes en la lava... seis veces... Pero el lado positivo es que tenemos a la babosa-miro su arsenal que ahora tenía a una Fraguadora como nueva integrante.

P_ ¿Oye que te parece si vamos por una pizza?-el troll solo lo miro confundido-¿Por qué me miras asi?

K_ Pronto... ¿estas sugiriendo que comamos una pizza?

P_ Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

K_ Nada, pero... Pensé que al tener preparada tu comida ya en casa esperarías hasta que llegar y luego envenenar... Ammm, digo servírnosla a todos-completo nervioso ante su pequeña metida de pata.

P_ Sé que es duro resistirse a mis maravillosas delicias, pero temo que sus ingredientes son a base de insectos sumamente raros y gracias a sus condimentos al término de dos horas pueden liberar una toxina que podría matarnos-dijo con tranquilidad _¿Nos estuvo dando veneno todo este tiempo? Asi que el temor si era justificado_ pensó Kord-Pero si aun asi quieres probar su...-antes de que pudiera completar su oración, el troll ya se encontraba a bastante distancia mientras gritaba "¡Prefiero la pizza, prefiero la pizza!"-Pff ingrato-bufo.

Luego de quince minutos ya estaban en la entrada de Pizza Rebote, casi como de costumbre encontraron limpiando a Mario quien sonrió al verlos.

M_ Hola, chicos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

K_ Queremos tres pizzas extra grandes con queso extra.

M_ Muy bien-el lanzador disparo a la babosa Punzante que reboto en diferentes puntos hasta terminar la gran orden y luego meterlas en el horno dejando a los otros dos impresionados.

K_ ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble!

M_ Muchas gracias, pero fue el primer truco que le enseñe a Eli, supongo que debió de enseñarles ¿no?

K_ Casi no le gusta hacerlo además de que no lo hace tan genial.

M_ Oh, bien-el pelinegro empezó a limpiar hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle-Oigan, ¿dónde están Eli y Trixie?

P_ Ah, ellos-rio nervioso-Pues... resulta que por una pequeña tontería nuestra se quedaron algo asi como encerrados y no los podemos sacar sin la ayuda de una babosa Fraguadora.

K_ Asi que fuimos a la caverna Magma a buscarla donde Pronto casi se convierte en aperitivo una vez y en topoide asado otras seis-Mario rio por lo bajo.

P_ Casi muero, no le veo lo gracioso-dijo molesto.

M_ No me rio por eso... Es solo que...-paro un poco-¿Se dan cuenta de que dejaron a dos adolescentes de 16 años solos?

K_ Emm... ¿Sí? ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

M_ Oh, no, para nada, pero dejar a dos adolescentes enamorados encerrados y solos por un largo tiempo...-volvió a reír-Solo les diré que a mi prima le paso casi lo mismo con su novio y ahora tengo una adorable sobrina-miro a los dos lanzadores que ahora tenían una cara de horror ya que al parecer algo en su cabeza había hecho "clic" y se dieron cuenta de lo que les quería decir Mario. El solo se limitó a reír de nuevo-Tranquilos, estaba bromeando- lo interrumpió la alarma del horno que indicaba que las pizzas estaban listas-Bien, están listas las... pizzas-miro confundido pues el troll y el topoide habían desaparecido de sus lugares-¿Ahora a donde se fueron?

Luego del "clic" los dos amigos habían salido a toda velocidad en sus mecas esperando a que la escena recientemente implantada por el lanzador de tiros de truco no se volviera realidad y tener a un mini Shane corriendo por el refugio, aunque pensar que ambos pudieran hacer algo asi era imposible... ¿verdad?... ¡¿verdad?

Diez minutos después ya estaban estacionando las mecas en el garage y subieron las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin avisar ni pensarlo realmente, Kord disparo a la Fraguadora que derritio la recubierta que bloqueaba la entrada... La escena que encontraron al otro lado los dejo en shock... Ambos adolesventes dormidos en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana, Eli con el torso desnudo, alnas prendas por el piso... ¡¿Que rayos habia pasado hay?!

K y P_ ¡¿QUE PASO AQUI?!-por obvio el grito desperto al par de enamorados quienes tambien soltaron un grito y, por la sorpresa, de paso mandaron a Eli al piso.

E_ ¡Auch! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?

K_ ¿Por qué gritamos?... ¡¿Por qué gritamos?!... ¿Que estuvieron haciendo?-histérico era poco para describir el tono de voz del troll.

E_ ¿Eh?-observo en la dirección de Trixie quien estaba igual de confundida, miro el estado de la habitación y sumado a que sus amigos tenían los ojos cerrados... Oh eso estañan pensando... Esperen...-¡No chicos, no es lo que piensan!

P_ Aja, sí, claro-dijo sarcástico.

T_ No, en serio ambos estamos vestidos, abran los ojos-al parecer ella tambien se dio cuenta de la dirección que tenían sus amigos.

El inusual par se animó a abrir los ojos y al comprobar que, en efecto, los dos estaban vestidos... Bueno, casi... Se tranquilizaron, por lo menos no pasó un incidente donde terminarían con un nuevo miembro en la banda... Pero...

K_ ¿Entonces que paso aquí? ¿Dónde están las babosas? ¿Y por qué tu estas sema desnudo? ¿Y por qué hay ropa en el piso? Y principalmente, ¿Por qué ambos estaban dormiditos juntos, eh?-completo con la mirada, el tono y con toda la intención de sacarles la verdad a ambos.

T_ Es una larga historia-contesto con un pronunciado sonrojo en el rostro que tambien estaba presente en la cara del Shane, pero en mayor cantidad.

P_ Tenemos tiempo, asi que no omitan los detalles-la pareja trago duro ante la insistencia de sus amigos, pero bueno tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar de lo que paso mientras no estaban.

E_ Bien, esto fue lo que pasó...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué fue lo que paso? No, en serio, no lo sé por eso les pregunto uU… Bueno, aquí están las cosas que tengo que decir:

1.- PERDON!... Me tarde un mes con una semana en actualizar pero en mi defensa estoy trabajando en… 1… 2… ¡14 FICS A LA VEZ!... Pero aun asi no es excusa para dejar botado a mi hijo (fic) u.u

2.- Otra vez, me encuentro con nuevos escritores, asi que… ¡Démosle la bienvenida a ANNIE y ANGELA a Fanfiction! Aunque sea demasiado atrasada y a Annie se la debi de haber dado en capitulo anterior… Sorry!

3.- El mes pasado cumplió años una increíble escritora de aquí y aunque este **SUPER **atrasada la quiero felicitar… ¡FELICIDAES DARK! ¡Que la hayas pasado increíble y perdona por apenas felicitarte!

4.- Siento que se me olvida algo -.-…

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado… Pregunta semanal (que ahora si prometo que será semanal n-nU) ¿Cuál es su babosa favorita? La mía es Burpy *u*

Chaito! Hasta la próxima semana!... Y si lo prometo…


End file.
